


under the shower

by commusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, ile tagów ze spoilerami hohoho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commusia/pseuds/commusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise już przy pierwszym spotkaniu zakochał się w Aomine, jednak nie wiedział, że jego pierwsza miłość będzie trwała tak długo w ukrycie. Pewnego dnia po przegranym meczu z Aomine postanawia sobie ulżyć pod jednym ze szkolnych pryszniców, gdy nagle dzrzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Daiki. Jak akcja dalej się potoczy? I jakie skryte marzenia ukrywają się w głowach bohaterów? <br/>lub: Kise jest tak napalony, że masturbuje się, myślac o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, gdy nagle w dzrzwiach pojawia się właśnie on. I dlaczego to wszyto prowadzi do jednego wielkiego smuta z fabułą w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the shower

**Author's Note:**

> to moje pierwsze opowiadanie z postaciami z anime i do tego pierwszy w życiu smut, ale myślę, że i tak wyszło w porządku. w końcu opisuję aokise - najbardziej gorący otp na świecie z knb :")   
> ps. mimo wszytsko się denerwuję i zapraszam do czytania!

[mieszany punk widzenia ]

Po kolejnym przegranym z rzędu meczu udaję się do szatni, aby doprowadzić się do pierwotnego stanu. Zostałem wypompowany ze wszystkich sił, które zdawały się wspierać mnie podczas gry. Moja motywacja zdawała się znikać za każdym razem, gdy uśmiech zwycięstwa gościł na twarzy Aomine. Jego triumfalny uśmiech sprawiał, że sam nieświadomie wyginąłem wąskie wargi ku górze, śmiejąc się razem z nim. Cieszył się jego chwilowym szczęściem.

Bo w tym uśmiechu zakochałem się na samym początku.

Pamiętam ten dzień jak dziś. Przechodziłem obok hali w naszym starym gimnazjum, narzekając  na to, że żaden szkolny klub nie potrafi zaoferować tego, co sprosta jego umiejętnością. Żaden klub i ich członkowie nie stanowili dla niego żadnego wyzwania i może to trochę nad narcystyczne myślenie, ale zawsze myślałem, że urodziłem się po prostu do bycia we wszystkim najlepszym. Wszystko niesamowicie mnie nudziło i wydawało się zbyt proste dla moich wrodzonych umiejętności. Jednak kochałem stawiać czoła nowym wyzwaniom, które w przyszłości mógłbym poknoć. I jedno wyzwanie ukryło się za tymi szklanymi drzwiami.

I w tamtym momencie okazało się, że nie we wszystkim jestem mistrzem.

Usłyszałem piski halowych butów, ślizgających się na wypolerowanym parkiecie boiska i z ciekawości zajrzałem przez otwarte drzwi do środka, jaka grupa w tym czasie uczestniczyła w zajęciach. Ujrzałem jedynie wysokie, wysportowane sylwetki zawodników , grających z zapartym tchem w koszykówkę. Ich spocone ciała balansowały na drewnianych panelach, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na rozgrywanym meczu. Starałem  się śledzić moim ciekawskim oczami drogę piłki, będącej w ciągłej grze, jednak nie udało mi się to już po kilku sekundach. Nie nadążałem za torem poruszającego się z prędkością światła, okrągłego przedmiotu. Dlatego całą swoją uwagę skupiłem na jednym zawodniku, który otaczał się niezwykłą aurą talentu i szczęścia, gdy trafił piłką do kosza drużyny przeciwnej. Bił od niego niewidzialny blask człowieka, odznaczającego się głównie zwycięstwami, który nigdy nie zaznał smaku gorzkiej porażki.

Jego ruchy nie tyle, co były zachwycające. One były perfekcyjne w każdym celu i tylko on mógł wykonać ten rzut w taki o to sposób. Gdyby szkolne trybuny były zajęte przez gromadę rozgadanych i dopingujących uczniów, talent i gra chłopaka zamknęłaby im wszystkim gadatliwe usta.

Jeden z niższych graczy pogratulował mu rzuty, na co chłopak o granatowych włosach odpowiedział coś wymijającego. Wyraz jego twarzy w tym momencie stał się dla mnie natchnieniem do wstąpienia do drużyny.

Zapragnąłem wówczas stać się powodem, dla którego na jego idealnie wykrojonych ustach znajdował się ten promienny uśmiech.

Śmieję się z samego siebie w duchu, gdy docieram do drzwi od szatni i popycham je delikatnie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zakochałem się w facecie, który woli przeglądać magazyny z wielkimi balonami u dziewczyn niż podziwiać mnie na okładce kilku gazet. Czerwienię się na samą myśl o Aominie, spoglądającym  z uwielbieniem na moją twarz na pierwszej stronie jednego z brukowców. Takie obrazy powstają w mojej głowie tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę chcę go mieć obok siebie już na zawsze. Gdy czuję potrzebę oddania się w jego silne ramiona. Tak bardzo lubię je podziwiać na naszych treningach, które sami sobie urządzamy. Czekam wtedy z utęsknieniem, aż muskularne ramiona zaczną ocierać się o moje, gdy spróbuję wymusić faul w ataku. Gdy każda żyła na jego szyi napręży się z nerwów, a z jego spękanych warg wyleci kilka przekleństw lub obelg skierowanych w moją osobę. Każde najmniejsze zbliżenie do Aomine sprawia mi radość.

Chciałbym poczuć jego zachłanne usta na swoich, gdy powoli wchodziłby we mnie całą swoją długością, nabrzmiałą od rosnących emocji. Chciałbym...

Chciałbym uderzyć siebie z całej siły w twarz, jednak ani moje wizażystki i tym bardziej moja szefowa, nie byłaby zadowolona  z tego faktu. Dodatkowa ilość pudru, podkładu czy korektora byłaby prawdziwym ciężarem dla mojej delikatnej cery. Muszę dbać o swój wizerunek.

Dlatego karcę siebie w myślach za to, że na samo wspomnienie jego gorących warg mój uśpiony na jakiś czas kolega w spodniach, budzi się nagle, spragniony nowych wrażeń.

-Boże nie wierzę, że to się dzieje.

Wdycham zrezygnowany, gdy docieram do mojej szafki ozdobionej moim imieniem i numerkiem z byłej drużyny. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że stary woźny pożycza nam klucze do hali, kiedy mam ochotę zagrać z Aomine mecz jeden na jednego. Choć doskonale znam rezultat tego pojedynku, obydwoje dajemy z siebie wszystko, aby nie przegrać. Traktujemy nasze podwórkowe rozgrywki na poważnie i nigdy się poddajemy, choć to chłopak o granatowych włosach zawsze wygrywa. Mimo że chciałbym zobaczyć na jego ustach malującą się dezaprobatę z powodu przegranego meczu, nigdy jej nie ujrzałem. Jego twarzy rozjaśnia uśmiech zwycięstwa, w którym zadurzyłem się przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu. Nie chcę, aby to kiedyś się zmieniło. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby pewnego dnia jego szeroki uśmiech, mógłby po prostu zgasnąć jak palące się ognisko na silnym wietrze.

Otwieram szafkę w poszukiwaniu ręcznika i ubrań na zmianę. Odnajduję je szybciej niż się spodziewałem i zamykając drzwiczki metalowej szafki, zauważam kilka zdjęć naklejonych od ich wewnętrznej strony.

Tylko jedno przykuwa moją uwagę.

Przedstawia mnie i Aomine podczas letniego obozu, gdy oboje biegamy po trawiastym boisku, mierząc swoje umiejętności. Zdjęcie wykonał dla mnie na specjalną prośbę niezawodny Kurokocchi i do dnia dzisiejszego za każdym razem, gdy go widzę, dziękuję mu za nie z całego serca. Jest naprawdę prawdziwym przyjacielem, na którego zawsze można liczyć.

Jednak wtedy nie chodziło tylko o wrodzone umiejętności, a także o to w jaki sposób jesteśmy zbudowani. Obserwowała nas niewielka grupka, uroczych dziewczyn. Daiki nie musiał prosić o lepszą widownię, dlatego pod pretekstem wysokiej temperatury po prostu zdjął koszulkę i wyzwał na pojedynek do dziesięciu punktów na jeden kosz. Nie pozostałe mu więc dłużny i sam pokazałem nieco wyrobionego ciała podczas treningów. Ciało Aomine mimo całodniowego leżenia na dachu i obijania się oraz przeglądania magazynów Mai-chan, wyglądało zachwycająco w porównaniu do mojej, delikatnej postury ozdobionej mięśniami w najbardziej widocznych miejscach. Dziewczyny pożerały nas wzrokiem, a ja pragnąłem pożreć Aomine, uprzednio obdarować każdy twardy mięsień na jego niesamowicie umięśnionym brzuchu.

Staram się wyrzucić z moich napalonych myśli obraz sprośnego Aomine, jednak nie potrafię tego zrobić. Wiem, że tylko w jeden sposób mogę sobie ulżyć.

Dokładnie układam w mojej głowie plan tego w jak najszybszy sposób mogę pozbyć się, rodzącej się erekcji w moich spodniach. Wzdycham zrezgnowany, obserwując delikatnie, rysujące się wybrzuszenie na moich szortach.

Zakładając, że nikogo nie ma już w szatni i na sali, a to ja jestem ostatnią tutaj osobę i mam klucze od poczciwego staruszka oraz to, że Daiki pożegnał się ze mną kilkanaście minut temu i ruszył w kierunku własnego domu, to mogę to robić tak długo, jak będę chciał.

Zamykam szafkę, rodzącą miliony przyjemnych wspomnień i udaję się do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdują się prysznice. Przed łazienką rozbieram się do naga, zdejmując uprzednio buty i zostawiając ręcznik na ławeczce przed drzwiami.

Wchodzę kompletnie nagi pod jeden z pryszniców i puszczam lodowatą wodę, pozwalając mojemu organizmowi ochłonąć na krótki czas. W mojej głowie powraca obraz rozebranego Aomine, gdy zaczynam dotykać mojego nabrzmiałego penisa. Syczę cicho, gdy pod wpływem mojego dotyku staje się jeszcze twardszy niż przedtem. Pragnę desperacko, aby jego ogromne dłonie zastąpiły moje, gdy zaczynam poruszać opuszkami palców wzdłuż swojej długości. Odchylam do tyłu głowy w nadziei, że w ten sposób otrzymam jeszcze więcej spełnienia, gdy zaciskam całą dłoń na moim penisie. Moje nogi zaczynają nerwowo się trząść. W obawie tego, że upadnę i nie będę potrafi ponownie wstać, siadam na zmoczonych kafelkach i opieram swoje czoło o płytki, z których płyną strużki lodowatej wody. Zimna woda obmywa moje ciała, gdy wypycham swoje biodra do przodu, wyobrażając sobie usta Aomine, próbującego zassać główkę mojego penisa. Moje ciało jest rozgrzanego do tego stopnia, że ogrzewam własnym ciepłem, spływającą po moich plecach wodę. Głośny strumień wody maskuje moje zduszone jęki, rodzące się z czystej rozkoszy. Gdy powoli zaczynam dochodzić, powtarzam cicho jego imię kilkukrotnie. Dodaje mi to trochę więcej odwagi, dlatego ruchy mojej prawej ręki znacznie przyspieszają.

"Ao-mine-cchi."

Mój krzyk przedziera się przez taflę arktycznej wody, gdy czuję, że jestem na krawędzi spełnienia. Przed moim oczami ukazuje się usatysfakcjonowany  Aomine ze spermą w swoich ustach.

-Kise, przebierasz się jeszcze? Postawiłem na ciebie pocze-...

Drzwi od łazienki gwałtownie się otwierają, a w nich staje zdenerwowany Daichi z torbą treningową na ramieniu, która spada na ziemię z łukiem, powodując łzy napływające do moich oczu. Jego tęczówki rozszerzają się pod wpływem doznanego szoku i pragnę schować si gdzieś kącie, jednak moje ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Z mojej dłoni cieknie biały płyn i gdy to zauważam, moje zażenowanie osiąga maksimum. Próbuję go spłukać, nie zwracając uwagi na gapiącego się na mnie z otwartymi ustami chłopaka o kocim spojrzeniu. Spojrzeniu czarnej, dzikiej pantery.

-Kurwa Ryouta.

Tylko tyle jest w stanie wydobyć się z ust zszokowanego Aomine, gdy nasz wzrok w końcu spotyka się.

Niebieskie niczym niebo nocą oczy spotykają się ze błyszczącymi od łez, złotymi tęczówkami, gubiąc się w tych przesadnie niebieskich, nasączonych ciemną, wyrazistą barwą. Wygląda jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, nie pozwalając emocją uwolnić się i pokazać swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Nie potrafię wyczytać nic z jego aktualnego wyrazu twarzy.

Jego usta są zaciśnięte w wąską linię, gdy skanuje moje nagie, drżące ciało, otulane przez strumień wody. Zimna woda zamienia się w tą ciepłą, która krąży wokół moich stóp. Podkulam swoje smukłe nogi, zaciskając uścisk pod kolanami. Moje ogniste podniecenie miesza się z rosnącym zażenowaniem, wylewając się z czary moich uczuć.

Chcę krzyknąć, aby wyszedł i zapominał o tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Chcę mu powiedzieć, że to nie jest tak jak myśli.

Chcę mu powiedzieć, że go kocham.

Jednak z mojego gardła wydobywa się cichy szloch bezradności, zmieszany z imieniem mojego ukochanego. Ukrywam zapłakaną twarz  w ramionach, dając Daiki'emu znak, aby sobie poszedł.

Jestem taki żałosny.

-Czy to właśnie zwaliłeś sobie, mówiąc moje imię, Kise?

Jego pytanie sprawia, że zasycha mi w gardle i każda komórka w moim mózgu karze mi zaprzeczyć na zadane przed chwilą pytanie, aby nie wyjść na najgorszego przyjaciela w dziejach wszechświata. Bo przecież żaden ze mnie przyjaciel, gdy codziennie śnię o jego opalonej skórze czy miękkich wargach.

Aomine nadal stoi w drzwiach, przeczesując dłonią swoje mokre od potu włosy. Wydaje się dziwnie rozluźniony w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Opiera się o framugę drzwi, krzyżując stopy i wyczekując odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.

Pragnę go dotknąć.

-Aominecchi to nie tak jak myślisz.

Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem mój głos drży niebezpiecznie, łamiąc każdą głoskę w zdaniu. Dlaczego on mnie o to pyta? Powinien mnie już dawno skrzyczeć i wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami, które wypadłby z nawiasów. Powinien już dawno mnie tutaj zostawić.

Jego usta wyginają się nonszalanckim uśmiechu, który pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy dziewczyna ma podwiniętą spódniczkę lub Momoi założy zbyt wydekoltowaną bluzkę. Lekceważący uśmieszek maluje się na jego twarzy, spoglądając na mnie po raz kolejny.

Ten uśmiech nie powinien pojawić się w tym miejscu i nie o tej porze.

Ten uśmiech nie jest przeznaczony dla mnie.

-Czyli nie zaprzeczasz, że to dzięki mnie dochodzisz pod prysznicem za każdym razem, gdy się żegnamy i wracam do domu?

W łazience słychać tylko jak woda uderza o kafelki, spływając po moim dygoczącym ciele.

Nie mówię ani słowa.

Jednak delikatna barwa róży wypływająca na moje policzki, zdradza mnie. Przygryzam wargę ze zdenerwowania, jednak nawet tak zadany ból nie potrafi mi w tej chwili pomóc.

-Przyznaj się Ryouta, jak często wyobrażasz sobie jak robię to.

Podchodzi do mnie powolnym krokiem, zamykając uprzednio drzwi od szatni. Ciche zatrzaśnięcie w nawiasach, informuje nas o tym, że zostaliśmy sami. Każdy mój zmysł wyostrza się niebezpiecznie, kiedy adidasy Aomine wpadają w kałuże, znajdującą się na podłodze. Wydaje się tym nie przejmować. Jego ruchy są niezwykle powolne i boję się, że chce mnie uderzyć, przygotowując odpowiednio silny cios, który mnie obezwładni.

Nachyla się nade mną i składa pocałunek na moich spękanych wargach. Jego wargi spotykają się z moim, gdy moje ręce pociągają go w dół, tak że Aomine upada na kafelki.. Woda moczy jego ubrania, nie zostawiając na nich żadnego suchego miejsca. Zawstydzam się swoimi występkiem, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z chłopakiem.

-Skąd w tobie nagle tyle śmiałości? Mam dokończyć t, co już zacząłeś?

Fala pytań spływa na mnie szybciej niż strumień wody, który obywa nasze spocone ciała. Nie potrafię ułożyć jednej konkretnej odpowiedzi, które będzie spójna. Każdy mój najsilniejszy i najsłabszy mięsień czy najmniejsza lub największa komórka nie współpracują ze sobą jak należy, łaknąc dotyku chłopaka o niebieskich włosach. Spogląda na mnie z dołu, wyczekując odpowiedzi na zadane przed chwilą pytania. Na moje policzki wypływa nieśmiały rumieniec, gdy twierdząco kiwam głową, dodając tylko:

-Proszę, zróbmy to Daikicchi.

W oczach Aomine można dostrzec niespotykany błysk, gdy jego dłonie przedzierają się przez delikatną skórę mniejszego chłopaka. Całuje zachęcająco chłopaka, siedzącego na jego udach swoim nagim, okrągłymi pośladkami. Aomine nie potrafi już dłużej czekać, gdy czuje jak w jego spodniach robi się ciasno. A przecież jego sportowe szorty są wyjątkowo luźne, gdy w nich ćwiczy. Z ust  złotowłosego wydobywa się głęboki jęk rozkoszy, gdy jeden z palców Aomine znajduje się niespodziewanie w nim.

-Widzę, że już wiele razy próbowałeś zastąpić mnie w tym miejscu.

Aomine szepczę do ucha wystraszonemu chłopakowi, który wygina swoje ciało w łuk, gdy ten drugi dokłada kolejny palec, poruszając nimi coraz szybciej i rozciągając go odpowiednio. Plecy Aomine uginają się pod niebezpiecznym kątem, gdy co jakiś czas podnosi się i skrada blondynowi namiętne pocałunki. Gdy Kise myśli, że za kilka sekund dojdzie bez dotknięcia swojej męskości przez te intymne zbliżenie, nagle Aomine przerywa te delikatnie pieszczoty, wyjmując z niego środkowy palec oraz wskazujący. Resztka spermy spływa na te dwa palce Aomine, który uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

-Nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze smakujesz Ryouta.

Para palców, który przed chwilą znajdowała się w niższym chłopaku, ląduje teraz w ustach chłopaka o granatowych włosach, który oblizuje je z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Na twarzy Kise pojawia się wyraźne zakłopotanie, gdy cząstki jego spermy pozostają w kącikach ust jego przyjaciela.

-Chcesz też spróbować?

Aomine pociąga gwałtowanie blondyna za prawy biceps, przyciągając go do siebie i kradnąc kolejny pocałunek. Jego język zatacza kilka kółek wokół języka Ryouty, który może teraz poznać smak swojego wnętrza. Całują się zachłannie, dopóki lekko słonawy smak nie ginie w ich gardłach. Przerywają serie namiętnych pocałunków, którymi się obdarowują, aby zaczerpnąć oddech. Jednakże gęste powietrze unoszące się w pomieszczeniu nie pozwala im, wrócić do pierwotnego stanu. Obydwoje czują jak ta chwila zmieni w ich życiu już na zawsze.

W tym samym czasie Daiki odwraca blondyna na plecy, trzymając go bezpiecznie w swoich ramionach, tak że teraz on góruje nad kruchym ciałem chłopaka. Dopiero teraz może zauważyć każdy mięsień zbudowany ciężką pracą oraz każdą odstającą kość spowodowaną rygorystyczną dietą.

-Za chwilę wracam.

Aomine wstaje z nagiego ciała Kise, a jego ubrania przyklejają się do skóry, znajdującej się pod nimi. Uległy chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten wyższy  wciąż jest w ubraniach, ponieważ wyraźnie czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Wzdycha cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się właśnie dzieje.

Aomine pojawia się w drzwiach, dzierżąc w dłoni buteleczką ze znajomym dla blondyna olejkiem. Gdy Kise rozpoznaje śnieżnobiały pojemnik z oliwką, którą zawsze nosi schowaną głęboko pod książkami w torbie, natychmiast się czerwieni. Można powiedzieć, że krwiste rumieńce są już naturalną cechą jego wyglądu, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Aomine. Próbuje ukryć swoje zakłopotanie w smukłych dłoniach, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Daiki natychmiast chwyta go za ręce, spoglądając prosto w jego świecące się oczy. Kise nie potrafi uciec przed wzrokiem pełnym pożądania, który prześlizguję się od jego twarzy, aż do dolnej partii jego ciała. Daiki zaciska uścisk na nadgarstkach blondyna, na których pozostaną sine ślady i całuje mocno w usta, łącząc ich wargi w pełnym pasji pocałunku. Aomine przygryza wargę, leżącemu na podłodze chłopakowi, który na ten gest, mruczy z przyjemności w usta tego silniejszego. Pragnie go w tym momencie najbardziej na świecie, dlatego wyszarpuje się z ciasnego uścisku granatowo-włosego i jego ręce błądzą na końcach koszulki chłopaka, który na nim leży okrakiem. Nie jest w stanie sam jej ściągnąć, dlatego gdy Daiki widzi jak chłopak męczy się z rozebraniem go, pomaga mu w następujący sposób. Ściąga swoją przepoconą koszulkę z treningu oraz podnosi się z rozgrzanego Kise, rozpinając pasek i rzucając spodnie w kąt razem z resztą garderoby. Ubrania lądują w kącie, gdy Aoimne z powrotem siada okrakiem na Kise, ocierając się o jego nabrzmiałego penisa. Kise wciąga głośno powietrze, szepcząc pod nosem imię jego miłości.

Tak długo czekał na tę chwilę.

-Chcę cię słyszeć.

Odpowiada chłopak, schylając się do szyi spiętego Kise, który kładzie dłonie na umięśnionych plecach Aomine. Daiki znaczy ścieżką pocałunków jego szyję, co jakiś czas gryząc ją i zostawiając liczne ślady. Po kilku takich powtórzeniach delikatna skóra blondyna jest zaczerwieniona, pogryziona i naznaczona licznymi malinkami, stworzonymi przez szczerzącego się Aomine. Jednak Daiki dopiero zaczyna zaznaczać swoje terytorium. Jest zanany z tego, że okolice szyi jego towarzyski czy towarzysza po udanym seksie na drugi dzień jest opuchnięte, przybierając siną barwę. Niezbyt łatwo jest to ukryć, chyba że ktoś nie ma problemu z owinięciem sobie wokół szyi grubego koca w środku upalnego lata.

-Jesteś dziś tylko mój Kise.

Zasysa lśniącą skórę na obojczyku Ryouty, na co chłopak odpowiada syknięciem. Natychmiastowo w tym miejscu pojawia się czerwona plama, która za kilka minut będzie zmieniała swoją barwę.

-Jak często marzyłeś o tej chwili?

Kolejny ślad zębów Aomine pojawia się w zaczerwienionym miejscu pod linią szczęki, krzyczącego z zachwytu chłopaka. Dłonie Ryouty zaciskają się na włosach, liżącego go chłopaka, gdy ten gryzie go po raz kolejny.

-Jak bardzo chciałeś być na miejscu tych wszystkich naznaczonych przeze mnie dziewczyn?

Język silniejszego chłopaka wdziera się do ust zaszokowanego prawdą tego pytania blondyna. Z jego oka wypływa jedna łza, która symbolizuje zarówno smutek jak i szczęście tej chwili. W jednej chwili stał się dwubiegunową osobą, która jest niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwa i pragnie płakać z powodu absurdu tej sytuacji. Każdego ranka budził się z myślą, że tę noc Aomine spędził z kimś innym. Że jego dwuosobowe łóżka już na zawsze będzie miało jedno miejsce wiecznie zimne.

Czuje się tak dobrze, gdy usta Aomine błądzą po jego rozgrzanej skórze, zahaczając o wrażliwe sutki. Daiki drażni się z nim, bawiąc się jego sutkami, przygryzając je i liżąc, powodując zwiększenie się erekcji chłopaka, która napiera na czarne bokserki Aomine. Kise jęczy cicho, gdy czuje jak materiał grantaowego chłopca znika i zastępuje je szorstka skóra. Gdy ich penisy dotykają się przez fale, spływającej po ich ciałach wody, zduszą w sobie ciche jęki.

-Kochasz mnie Kise?

Pada niespodziewanie pytanie ze strony Aomine, którego wyraz twarzy mówi o tym, że sam jest zdziwiony treścią pytania. Dotyka czoła złotowłosego chłopaka i dostrzegając łzy, spadające po jego zaróżowionych policzkach, chce aby zniknęły. Każdą słoną kropelkę jego łez próbuje złapać w usta swoimi delikatnym pocałunkami. Powtarza te niezwykle czułe ruchy, dopóki na twarzy Kise nie pojawia się ten szczery uśmiech, który jest znany przez wszystkich.

W głowach tej dwójki pojawia się następujące pytanie - skąd tutaj ten czuły chłopak?

To w tym uśmiechu Aomine zakochał się, gdy nieśmiałe spojrzenia spotkało się ze wzrokiem podrywacza. Przepadł, gdy ujrzał ten śnieżnobiały szereg zębów odsłonięty przy każdym ich spotkaniu.

-Bo ja kocham twój uśmiech Kise, kocham cię Ryouta i proszę przestań się śmiać.

Ciało blondwłosego chłopaka trzęsie się ze śmiechu i kolejne łzy moczą jego czerwone policzki. Kise nie może uwierzyć, że jego skryte marzenia ujrzały właśnie światło dzienne i jedyną reakcją, na jaką może sobie teraz pozwolić jest ukazanie jego czarującego uśmiechu, w którym Daiki się zadurzył. Aomine Daiki - największy playboy i ostatnia osoba na ziemi, która mogłaby pieprzyć się z chłopakiem - wyznaje mu miłość. Każdy milimetr w sercu chłopaka wypełnia się bezwarunkowym szczęściem. Jednak Aomine nie jest zbyt bystry i nie zna się na uczuciach, dlatego traktuje reakcję śmiejącego się chłopaka jako zniewagę jego śmiałego wyznania.

Daiki nie wytrzymuje i chwyta opakowanie, zawierające oliwkę i w pośpiechu otwiera ją, wylewając przez przypadek połowę na unoszącą się nienaturalnie klatkę piersiową Ryouty. Gdy ogromne dłonie prześlizgują się po jego sutkach po raz kolejny, pod wpływem gęstego płynu i jego ciepłej skóry Aomine natychmiast twardnieją. Z jego ust wydobywa się jęk, który zostaje uciszony przez spragnione usta Aomine. Dłonie Daiki'ego wędrują wzdłuż jego lini V, dotykając po drodze jego wystające żebra pokryte mięśniami.

-Jesteś taki piękny Kise.

Ciche wyznanie wypada bez kontroli z ust chłopaka o ciemnym włosach, którego palce zmoczone oliwką lądują we wnętrzu, będącego na skraju załamania nerwowego i snu chłopka.

Czy to wszystko nie jest jednym wielkim snem i jego wyobraźnia nie stroi sobie z niego żartów? Jednak palce należące do Aomine, które się w nim poruszają, są zbyt realne, aby to był tylko kolejny sen, kończący się zabrudzeniem jego ulubionej pościeli. Kiedy kolejny palec dołącza do pozostałych Kise, niemal błagalnie prosi, aby Daiki w końcu się z nim kochał. Aomine tylko bezczelnie uśmiecha się i chwyta podbródek blondyna, tak aby chłopak, leżący pod nim spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-Kochany mam dziś wobec ciebie inne plany. Od kiedy cię tutaj zobaczyłem nawet nie sądziłem, że ten tutaj na dole - przerywa na chwilę, aby spojrzeć na jego nabrzmiałą męskość - zareaguje w taki sposób. "Kochanie" odłożymy na kiedy indziej Kise. Dziś będziemy się pieprzyć i to ostro.

Smukłe palce zaciskają się wokół szczęki blondyna, gdy Aomine podnosi jego głowę i obdarowuje pocałunkiem jego spragnione bliskości usta.

-Chyba ty mnie Daikicchi. Nigdy nie pozwolisz mi być na górze.

Kise zdobywa się na kilka groszy odwagi i mówi, to co aktualnie myśli. Oczywiście natychmiastowo płonie rumieńcem pod wpływem wygłodniałego spojrzenia Aomine połączonego z ciekawością. Chłopak wydaje się być  nim wyjątkowo zaintrygowany.

-Widzę, że twoja śmiałość lubi czasami pokazać pazurki Ryouta.

Blondyn tylko przytakuje, gubiąc gdzieś po drodze zdobytą odwagę i wpatruję się bez słowa w przepiękne rysy twarzy Aomine. Dotyka dłońmi linię jego szczęki, badając jej kształt i przyciągając chłopaka do siebie. Zaczyna całować jego brodę z niezwykłą czułością, pragnąc pokazać mu jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Że mimo że wszyscy postrzegają go tylko za opryskliwego osiłka z wrodzonym talentem, on chce go traktować jak najdroższą i najbardziej delikatną porcelanę. Prześlizguje się w kierunku ust, skradając mokry pocałunek, w który wkłada całe swoje serce. Kończy pokaz swojej miłości, zahaczając zębami o płatek ucha Aomine, którego reakcją jest przyspieszenie ruchów jego palców we wnętrzu Kise. Złotowłosy nie pozostaje dłużny większemu chłopakowi i pozastawia na jego szyi jedną, niewielką malinkę na znak wdzięczności. Całuje miejsce powstałej e rany i jego głowa opada z powrotem na zalane przez gorącą wodę płytki.

Dwa przeciwne typy osobowości za pomocą dwóch innych sposobów okazują sobie miłość.

Agresywnie.

Delikatnie.

Uzupełniają się wzajemnie, ciesząc się własnym widokiem.

Kise uśmiecha się do chłopaka, górującego nad nimi.

-Mam pewien pomysł. Zawsze marzyłem o tym, aby uprawiać seks pod prysznicem na stojąco. Będziesz górował nade mną, gdy będziesz dochodził w moich ramionach. Co ty na to Kise?

Szczera propozycja i skryte marzenia Aomine, sprawiają, że Kise nie jest już dłużej w stanie zakryć pokaźnych rozmiarów rumieńców i po prostu jednym ruchem ręki odsłania je i spogląda głęboko w oczy chłopaka o granatowych włosach. Błyszczące, ciemne tęczówki odkrywają każdą tajemnicę zapłakanych oczu Kise. Chce spełnić życzenia tego chłopaka, ale obawia się jednego.

-Myślałem, że zawsze chciałeś zrobić coś takiego z dziewczyną. Przecież kręcą cię dużo piersi, a nie kutasy twoich przyjaciół.

Szepcze nieśmiało blondyn, odwracając wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku niż pogrążone w pożądaniu oczy Aomine. Nigdy nie czuł się tak zawstydzony jak przy nim. To on sprawia, że zaczął posiadać nowe cechy charakteru, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. To przy tym pewnym siebie chłopaku stracił etykietę modela, którego wszędzie jest pełno i zawsze jest niezwykle rozmowny. Przy nim Kise stał się nieśmiały i niezwykle kruchy. Potrzebował jego dotyku przez tak długi czas, aby w końcu pokazać mu swoją prawdziwą twarz. Jego pierwotne oblicze potrzebuje czułości i opieki, którą odnajduje w ramionach silnego chłopaka o ciemniejącym spojrzeniu.

-Czy wyglądam jakby kręciły mnie w tym momencie cycate dziewczyny?

Zatacza ostatnie kółka we wnętrzu złotowłosego, wbijając się w jego ścianki i Kise pragnie zakrzyczeć z powodu doznanej przyjemności, przeszywanej z bólem, jednak jego usta zostają zamknięte przez wygłodniałe wargi Aomine. Wścibskie pytanie Aomine pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, dopóki chłopak o granatowych włosach nie domaga się jej.

-Odpowiesz?

Całuje go po raz kolejny, a jego język współgra z językiem Ryouty podczas, gdy jego dłonie chwytają chłopaka za biodra i unosi blondyna do góry. Zamykają na chwilę oczy, delektując się głębią tego pocałunku.

-Nie wyglądasz Aominecchi.

Cichy jęk miesza się z wypowiedzianymi słowami mniejszego chłopaka, gdy Aomine karze mu zapleść stopy w kostkach wokół jego tali i mocno się trzymać. Wszystko dzieje się niezwykle szybko, gdy fala pocałunków spływa z większą prędkością niż woda po szyi Kise. Zamyka leniwie oczy, gdy Aomine dociera z nim, aż do ściany, pod którą przed chwilą próbował dojść o własnych siłach, masturbując się z myślą o chłopaku, który trzyma go mocno w ramionach. Uderza wyrzeźbionymi plecami o twardą ścianę, jednak nie wydaje z siebie żadnego jęku z rodzącego się bólu. Każdy nowy pocałunek pozostawia na ciele mniejszego chłopaka, piekący ślad, który rozpływa się po jego rozgrzanym ciele, maskując jakikolwiek nieświadomy ból zadany przez silniejszego chłopaka.

-Jesteś gotowy?

Aomine pyta spokojnie z niespotykaną dla niego troską w głosie, która pobudza w Ksie jeszcze większe pragnienie. Te dwa słowa wypowiedziane w stosunku do niego z tak wielką czułością, powodują pojedyncze łzy, które zaczynają płynąć po jego rozgrzanych policzkach.

Teraz już wie, że Aomine nie żartował ze szczerym wyznaniem. Mimo jego ciętego żartu, mimo tego jak wielkim jest zboczeńcem i jak bardzo różnią się od siebie, jest w nim zakochany, a teraz mam pewność, że on też go kocha.

-Tak.

Kise zaciska pięści na umięśnionych ramionach Aomine, gdy ten pomału zaczyna w niego wchodzić, szepcząc sprośne słówka. Daiki wydaje się niesamowicie zrelaksowany, gdy Ryouta czerwieni się na każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo. Szepcze mu o tym, że największa kolekcja magazynów w jego domu przedstawia właśnie blondyna. Że tylko przy nich potrafi się zadowolić.

-Jesteś taki ciasny, o boże, jak mi dobrze Kise.

Wyznaje Daiki, przygryzając płatek ucha swojego kochanka, zasłonięty przez pojedyncze pasmo włosów. Ryouta jęczy głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy cały penis Aomine znajduje się w nim, dając chwilę na przystosowanie się do jego kształtu. Kiedy Kise przytakuje porozumiewawczo głową, że jest już w porządku, Aomine przystępuje natychmiast do działania, poruszając się w nim powoli. Mokre dłonie Aomine zaciskają się na pośladkach blondyna za każdym razem, gdy chłopak odczuwa nieznaną przyjemność. Na jego ramionach spoczywa cały ciężar Kise, gdy unosi go jednym szybkim ruchem, a on sam opada na jego nabrzmiałą męskość. Z zagryzionych warg Kise wydobywa się szereg epitetów dotyczących danej sytuacji, gdy jego penis twardnieje na same uczucie, że to Aomine go pieprzy. Chłopak o granatowych włosach przyspiesza ruchy, zataczając głębokie koła we wnętrzu swojego przyjaciela, który pojękuje jego imię jak codzienną mantrę. Jego dłonie wędrują z miednicy, podskakującego chłopaka, na płytki , znajdujące się za głową blondyna. Jego ręce ślizgają się po wilgotnej ścianę i gdy Kise to zauważa, nakierowuje je na jego biodra. Aomine natychmiast je chwyta, zaciskając  na nich palce, powodując tym samym syknięcie ze strony Kise. Jednak w jego błyszczących się oczach chłopak nie zauważa ani grama bólu, dlatego jego ruchy stają się jeszcze silniejsze. Jego palce zostawiają na biodrach chłopaka czerwone ślady, które na drugi dzień zmienią swoją barwę na kolor brudnej śliwki. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że Kies się z nim się pieprzył. Że Kise od dziś należy tylko do niego.

-Aominecchi.

Kise sapie, wypowiadając imię silniejszego chłopaka. Jego penis obija się podbrzusze Aomine, co jeszcze bardziej go pobudza. Zaczyna wypychać swoje biodra jeszcze odważniej niż kilka sekund wcześniej. Całuje chłopaka po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, gdy ten przenosi swoje zaciśnięte pięści we włosy Aomine. Ciągnie je delikatnie, że ten prosty gest sprawia, iż Aomine po raz pierwszy jęczy bezceremonialnie z zachwytu. Widząc to Kise uśmiecha się nieśmiało, przeczesując je i oddzielając od siebie pojedyncze  pasma jego króciutkich włosów. Gardłowy jęk przeszywa ciało Kise, który wykonuje te ruchy z niezwykłą precyzją. Aomine przymyka swoje oczy po przez doznaną przyjemność. Kise wobec niego jest taki delikatny. Znalazł jego czuły punkt.

Skóra obijająca się o skórę i ciche pojękiwania dwóch chłopaków obija się echem od malutkiej łazienki.

-Ja też cię kocham Aominecchi.

Te ciche wyznanie, wypadające z wąskich ust złotowłosego sprawia, że Aomine bez uprzedzenia dochodzi w nim. Zaskoczony swoją gwałtownością, nie przerywa mocnych pchnięć, pozwalając drugiemu chłopakowi, cieszyć się razem z nim.

Ostatnie pchnięcia i Kise także doznaje spełnienia, spuszczając się na klatkę piersiową silniejszego chłopaka. Jego głowa opada bezwiednie na bark Aomine i chłopak, widząc to, chwyta Kise w ramiona i siada z nim na podłodze również opadając z sił.

W pomieszczeniu słychać ostanie spadające krople wody, które wpadają powoli do niewielkiej dziury, umieszczonej na środku podłogi. Dźwięk ulatniającej się wody miesza się z ciężkimi oddechami dwójki nastolatków.

Kise siedzi okrakiem na Aomine, który składa ostatni pocałunek na jego szyi. Jest taki delikatny w stosunku do jego ciała, które przed chwilą ostro zerżnął i posiniaczył. Jednak Kise wydaje się być szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Wokół niego rodzi się aura, która zaraża także wykończonego Aomine. Uśmiechają się do siebie promiennie.

Czy może być piękniejszy widok niż ten krajobraz przedstawiający ukochaną osobę, z którą przed chwilą byłeś jednością?

Aomine odrywa się od chłopaka, podpierając się z tyłu rękoma, aby mieć pełen widok na sylwetkę Kise. Jego skóra jest zaczerwieniona od gorącego strumienia wody, pod którym przed chwilą się kochali. Na jego szyi znajduje niezliczona ilość malinek, a także ugryzień.

Aomine nic na to nie poradzi, że żądza kanibalizmu zostaje odkryta w kontakcie z gorącymi ustami, należącymi do Kise. Kości na biodrach blondyna zaczynają delikatnie sinieć i gdy chłopak, śledząc ciekawski wzrok Aomine, dotyka ich lekko, jego usta wykrzywiają się w geście dezaprobaty. Aomine posyła mu ten bezczelny uśmieszek, pod wpływem którego motyle w brzuchu budzą się do życia.

To ten zwycięski uśmiech, który może zobaczyć dziś już drugi raz.

Przytula się do zabrudzonej piersi Aomine, który chowa go w swoich ramionach na krótki czas. Kise wdycha delikatny zapach źródlanej wody, świeżego potu i Aomine. Nigdy nie sądził, że taka prostota stanie się jego ulubionym zapachem.

Chłopiec o granatowych włosach całuje przemoczone włosy mniejszego chłopa, tulącego się w jego silnych ramionach.

-Kasamatsu mnie zabije, gdy to zobaczy.

Śmieje się nieśmiało Kise, oglądając liczne rany na swoim obolałym ciele. Aomine nie przestaje podziwiać uśmiechniętego chłopaka, który ledwie co trzyma się na jego nogach.

Bije od niego niezwykłe piękno.

-W takim razie nie robi to już różnicy, jeżeli dodam jeszcze kilka takich znaków.

Przygryza skórę na jego nadgarstkach, liżąc i całując na zmianę. Jego język prześlizguję się po jego udach, gryząc wrażliwą w tym miejscu skórę. Z ust Kise wydobywa się ciche westchnięcie.

Tak naprawdę Aomine pragnie tylko przekazać Kasamatsu pewną wiadomość.

**Każdy** centymetr ciała Kise jest w pełni jego i nikt nie ma prawa go dotykać.

**Author's Note:**

> jeżeli podobała ci się ta historia i chcesz więcej moich prac - zostaw komentarz/"kudos". to motywuje do dalszej pracy :3


End file.
